


Welcome to the Mansion

by Nowhereissafe



Category: Welcome To The Mansion
Genre: Adventure, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Asexual Character, Comedy, Comic, Cute, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Ghosts, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Trans Male Character, Vampires, emo vampire, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowhereissafe/pseuds/Nowhereissafe
Summary: A couple of One-Shots revolving the Original Characters of myself and my friend @mystery_girl who all live in a big old mansion and have adventures together or whatever. Read her book "My Artbook" for more specific information about the individual characters, even though you'll get to know them while reading eventually.Lucy: Professional optimist. Rule number one: Never have a bad day. Rule number two: If that appears to be not the case rule number one automatically takes effect.Sarah: Evil Scientist by passion. Doesn't give a fuck about how that makes you feel.Spencer: Emo vampire. Why did we come to this earth, just to suffer.Bob: The cutest fucking thing I've ever seen in my damn life.Have fun :)
Relationships: Dr Sarah/Spencer (WttM), Lucy Prayer/Dr Sarah, Lucy Prayer/Spencer (WttM)
Kudos: 1





	1. Foreword

Hi. My name is Lissi.

As you may know by reading the description, or if you're directly coming from my friend @mystery_girl264 on Wattpad, I am writing this in cooperation with her. The story rights belong to us, if you wanna draw our OC's please only with our permission, if you wanna repost any of her drawings (I'm basically the writer, she's the artist) ask her about that, I have no rights regarding those whatsoever. All credit of the cover design goes to her as well. Except for the fancy background. That was made by me age thirteen.

Anyway, I am not going to upload very regularly because I am working on other projects as well and also am still going to school, so it's very likely for me to not be able to put writing first in line. I'd also like to mention here that we are doing this project mainly for ourselves, but if you're still deciding to stay here and read a little into it, thanks a lot, my friend.

Unless you're racist, invalidating LGBT+ identities, xenophobic, antisemitic, islamophobic, mysoginistic or otherwise invading human rights. In that case go fuck yourself.

Another thing I'd like to put forwards is that 1) English is not my first language so while I'm obviously asking you to forgive me for that, I'm mainly asking to please point out my mistakes. I'm trying to learn, that's why I'm here. And 2) if you find anything not very realistic plotwise - that's probably on purpose. This is supposed to be purely comical, this book is not there to take itself seriously. Although if you enjoy some kickass women and their sketchy companions blowing things up, you're absolutely right here.

That's it from my side for now. I hope everything's clear, if not, the comment section is there to ask questions. Maybe I'll even check it sometimes.

~Lissi


	2. How it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy moves in.

The sun rose with a small vintage car climbing up a hill in the far distance. It was unusual for any car to ever come here – people use to avoid the village on the hill like the plague. But since there is an unsettling amount of visitors who never came back from it, you probably can't really blame them.

The person driving the vintage car with _Country Roads_ blasting through the radio is Lucy Prayer and her destination is exactly the top of the hill, the spot admired by those who live fearlessly and feared by those who have common sense: an old dark mansion right out of a Tim Burton movie. It belonged to Lucy's grandpa actually, before he mysteriously vanished, leaving nothing but the will that his house may belong to anyone who can take waking up in cold sweat in the middle of the night because another restless spirit made its way to the bedroom and now stares at you with its longing, lifeless eyes ...

But of course, those are just tales. There's nothing actually to worry about – people just love telling creepy stories when they find their own lives too boring. Besides, ghosts aren't actually real. Everyone knows people turn into vampires after they die.

Lucy, however, is incredibly excited as she drives down the rocky road from hill to hill, only to find her destination on the highest one of them. The house is visible from what seems miles away. It's not hard to spot it so far up there – in its different shades of black and grey and always covered in clouds of mist, almost like it was cursed. Lucy loves that. She couldn't have waited any longer to finally move in a house of her own, and she doesn't even have to pay for it! It's almost like the universe decided that it likes her from now on.

She sure hopes it does.

Grandpa Frank's mansion is really large. Like, really super large – way larger than it looked from down the hill. Lucy looks at it in awe. She has never been here before. That's one of the reasons Mamá kept telling her just immediately moving in would be a bad idea. Lucy doesn't get why you have to have seen a place before you stay there though. It's not like you're in a rush to get along in there anyhow. And she is an expert in seeing the good in things. She had soon decided it to be rather exhausting to always be so worried and pessimistic about everything, when you can as well see it in a positive way and just live in the moment. A lot of people don't do that – although they'd probably be much happier that way.

The trucks from the moving company she hired to transport some of her things – mostly the furniture from her old room, which would be barely enough to fill the entrance area – are standing in front of the pretty old fence surrounding the mansion. A man who has his cappy almost covering his eyes is standing in front of one with a check list.

'Lucy Prayer?' he says.

'That's me,' replies Lucy. 'I am moving in here today. Super exciting, right? I've never lived on my own before. I never planned to, actually. I was always expecting to move in with friends or something, or one of my siblings. I have three, two brothers and a sister. Though my baby brother Charlie can probably not live alone for a while, Ron doesn't like to have people around him and Emily said she thinks that moving in with your siblings is "another kind of sad". Do you have any siblings?'

'Sign here please.' He gives her the list and a pen to sign. Lucy always likes to sign things – it's so adult. She always did that as a kid when the post man was there to deliver a package. It always felt like her signature had a weight. Now, at 22, she still enjoys to do it.

'That's such a nice pen,' she says. 'I've had a lot of pens who looked nice, but most break after you use them a few times. But this one – it's so light and blue. Looks really official.'

'Thank you, Miss Prayer,' the man says as he takes back his list and his pen. 'We placed the furniture in the entrance area. The rest of it is probably still on its way.'

'Oh, no, I only ordered one truck. That's all I have actually,' Lucy explains. It's also all she needs: a bed, a wardrobe, a shelf, a desk, lamps. And she just assumes that this place does have a bathroom. But even if not, it has a garden.

'I see,' the moving company man says. 'Good luck then, Miss Prayer.'

'Yes, thank you! Have a good day! And tell your colleagues I said hi! And that I hope they have a good day too!' She waves him goodbye as he enters his truck again and drives away.

Lucy turns towards her new home and takes a deep breath. With a confident smile she trips over the threshold at the front gate, but that certainly doesn't stop her from continuing to cherish her good vibes. Good vibes are basically everything you need in life to succeed. Because even when you don't succeed, it feels like you did.

The way to the door is actually way longer than it looks like, so Lucy just hopes she won't receive too many letters from her family while being here, or at least all of them at once, so she doesn't have to run to the gate every time the post man rings.

The lawn is very pretty though. It's so nicely cut, with only rarely a few flowers coming out between the grass. Lucy likes flowers, but she also likes nicely cut lawn, so she's not complaining. She didn't know grandpa Frank was so into gardening.

But she also basically didn't know grandpa Frank, so that's not a big surprise.

The door is still half open as she gets there. How nice of those guys to leave it open for her!

Carefully, she looks around it into the house. It looks very ... dark. Well, Lucy hasn't seen many windows on the walls ... Perhaps, once she found a job here, she can have someone add more windows to it. Places always look much friendlier when there are windows. She enters the house and realizes that it's not actually that dark from within.

It's mostly just the way the walls, ceiling and floor are held in very dark colors. She's definitely going to change that too. She likes black – it has a very calming thing about it, you look at it and can just relax your eyes and everything else in your head for a moment – but bright colors help her get awake in the morning. She needs that, as she naturally surely is not a morning person.

The ceiling is really high. Extraordinarily high – it makes her believe the house maybe does only have two floors after all. Well, that means she could hypothetically get herself a chandelier and make it look like royalty in here! Man, it sure must be a thing having money ...

But nevermind. What's life without a little daydreaming? There are a lot of other great things you can do with high walls and not enough money to buy a chandelier.

Then it suddenly hits her and she gasps. 'INDOOR TRAMPOLINE!' she shrieks and jumps in the air. Yes, this is absolutely going to be fun.

Looks like they forgot her bed.

But that's fine. That's what air mattresses are for and luckily Lucy has been careful enough to provide one for her journey. It's original intention was if she got lost and had to sleep in the forest or something, but right now it is even more useful. _Good thinking_ , she tells herself.

That however doesn't change the fact that she can't sleep. FROM EXCITEMENT! But also because it's really cold and also somehow ... scary. No, not scary. Just lonely. That, Lucy thinks, is also the reason why she was always hesitant about imagining herself living alone. Once there are no people around to lighten up the room, it becomes darker, and larger, and more all-consuming. As if the walls are trying to tell her: _That's what you get for making no friends in high school!_

'Well I _tried_ ,' Lucy defends herself, even though literally no one has said a word, 'they were just all too busy worrying about what people think of them and being negative about everything! Not my fault.'

 _Another kind of sad_ , Emily's voice suddenly pops up in her mind. Naaah. This isn't sad. It takes some time getting used to, for sure, but once Lucy has lived here for a while everything is going to be fine. For sure.

She checks her cell phone for the time. It's half past midnight. There are unread messages from Dad and Mamá both wishing her a good night. Well, damn! She has forgotten to check her phone in the evening, now she can't text them back anymore. What if they think she already forgot them?

Suddenly, another message pops up. _I see you're online_ , Ron has written her. _It's late._

 _I know_ , Lucy replies. _Can't sleep._

 _Perhaps you just need to relax. It has been a long day_ , Ron suggests. _Think calming thoughts. Think of Emily tripping and rolling down the lawn._

 _Nah, that only helps you_ , Lucy reminds him.

 _Ah yes._ Ron seems to need some time to think of something better. _Maybe listen to some relaxing sounds, like whales' singing or a brook in the forest. I have a compilation saved if you want one._

 _No, thank you, I'm good. You also need sleep by the way, little brother_ , Lucy writes.

 _Quit calling me 'little'_ , Ron demands. _I'm just trying to help. Anyways, good night then, no matter if you get to sleep or not. My phone is dying._

_Have you lost your charger again?_

_Emily won't let me use hers_ , Ron complains. _Maybe I'll just sneak into her room now and borrow it._

_Well, you should be careful while stealing it if you want to live._

_Borrow it!_

Then his phone dies. At least he's abruptly going offline. Lucy just hopes Emily doesn't kill Ron tonight. And that she gets some sleep after all.

About an hour later she decides to get up and get herself something to drink. She has explored the first floor now and knows where to find water. It was really cool going through those different rooms and finding new ones everywhere. Like a treasure hunt, a little. When Lucy was with the girl scouts she did that a lot. Never in old mansions though. The budget you get from selling self-made cookies doesn't really cover that.

The kitchen is super old-school. It even has a stone oven! Lucy is _so_ going to make pizza in that. She doesn't even know how to properly roast Abuela's home-famous tortillas but it cannot be _that_ hard if people did that 500 years ago.

Luckily, there is also a kitchen sink that looks a little out of place in the otherwise kind of medieval-looking design but does its work. It provides water to drink.

Lucy leans against the kitchen counter and lets her eyes slide through the room. She is going to get used to this. She is now 100% sure of that. And also, who says she has to live completely alone? She can always look for a roomie! Or like, a housie. Which is even better! Who'd turn down a large house with kitchen and _two_ bathrooms. Right. A _maniac_!

_**BOOM.** _

The noise came with something of a mini earthquake that made Lucy spill her water all over the floor. What the heck?! What kind of asshole is creating mini earthquakes at 3 pm?!

_Don't immediately assume they're an asshole, Lucy. It could have been an accident. Pretty sure it was an accident._

But how does one create mini earthquakes in the first place? And then also _this_ loud?

Suddenly, other noises are audible. It's like clinking, mixed with ... voices? And that directly from under her feet. Lucy needs a minute to process that they are coming from _inside the house_. Inside the same house where she now lives _completely alone_. Wow, okay, that is ... inconvenient, but it doesn't mean that there are burglars, right ...

 _Should I call the police?_ , Lucy asks herself. She now wishes she had rather spent her first afternoon here making friends with the neighbors instead of exploring the first floor. Well, neighbors in the meaning of those like three houses standing down the hill. That kind of also lowers the chances of the people in here being burglars, Lucy tries to cheer up herself. Maybe they're not even people, just ... cats. Or the wind.

Anyway she should probably take a look. _Una mujer siempre debe saber cómo protegerse_ , Abuela always says. So Lucy goes into the broom closet where she has previously seen some junk in that she could potentially use to defend herself. If necessary. Of course, she won't use force as first step. If it's a human there, they're probably just ... confused. Perhaps she can talk to them.

What she finds in the closet is a little less than she expected ... but way enough for her purposes! It's mostly just a broom whose head broke off. With the broken stick as a self-defense weapon, she makes her way down the basement stairs.

She hasn't been in the basement yet. She had planned that for tomorrow. But, technically, it _is_ tomorrow, so she isn't falling out of schedule.

Downstairs there isn't really ... much. At least not as much as Lucy expected. There would not even be a room under the kitchen where the noises could have come from. Let alone a whole earthquake. Perhaps she was just hallucinating. She did not get any sleep until now after all.

That moment suddenly, something on the wall a few meters in front of her moves. Wrong. It's the wall that moves. It looks like a square of it just ... melts farther into the concrete and then just disappears? Okay, now she really has to be hallucinating.

There is some sort of fog coming out of the hole in the wall, and then, something emerges from it. It's an oval shape, shining white and floating in the air. Since Lucy doesn't know what else to do she flees under the small table standing there next to a lamp.

The floating shape comes closer to her, wanders along the hall like a majestic wisp. Lucy watches it in awe, not able to believe her own eyes. What was this thing? The closer it comes, the more two black spots on it are getting visible, placed next to each other on its upper half like eyes. They are shimmering in the dimm light and somehow, this being looks kind of ... cute? Lucy now also realizes it's not fully shaped like an oval. It's round on top but seems to stop at the bottom, as if someone laid bedsheets over it.

Then Lucy suddenly grasps what she's seeing. A ghost! A real ghost like they look like in children's books!

Also this one is humming some sort of melody while carrying things that look like the ones they used in chemistry classes. Just somehow more advanced. Lucy honestly cannot believe what her sleep-deprived mind is coming up with right now.

Suddenly, right in front of the table she's hiding under, one of those instruments drop to the floor. She clinges to her broom stick and watches in horror, as the ghost thingy floats down to reach for it with its little almost arms that are coming out from under the bedsheets. The next moment, Lucy and this being are staring each other directly in the face. Then she loses it.

She screams and crawls out from under the table, the ghost being also letting out a scarred shrieking sound.

'What's going on?' a hoarse voice behind her asks. She spins around and sees a person standing in front of her, completely in black and white – the whitest skin tone she has ever seen combined with black shoulder-length hair and bangs that are completely covering their eyes, wearing a black hoodie-jackett and jeans. But what is immediately catching Lucy's attention are the sharp teeth that are visible in the corners of their mouth. A vampire? An _emo_ vampire?!

She screams even louder.

'Assistant Bob, what in the _living hell_ is taking you _so long_ –' an angry female voice behind Lucy suddenly cries. She turns around. Out of the fog of this wall hole someone new has emerged – a woman clothed in a lab coat with gloves on and laboratory glasses streaked over her brown hair, that is hip-length and bushy and seems to have some sort of red shimmer, but only on the upper left corner of her head.

As she sees Lucy, she stops herself. 'What the fuck is this human doing down here,' she demands, but Lucy cannot hear the answer.

She faints on spot.

'What's she doing? Is she awake now?' is the first thing Lucy hears when she wakes up. It's coming from the lady as far as she gets that right.

'I don't know,' the emo vampire's hoarse voice replies. 'She doesn't look like she is. Maybe she has realized that existence is nothing but a black hole of meaninglessness.'

'Nah, look, she's awake now.'

As it is not of use to pretend anymore, Lucy carefully opens her eyes and lets out a 'Oaaawooo' as she is staring directly into the load of a welding torch. The woman has her face covered behind a creepy-looking mask and demands to know: 'Who are you and how did you get in here?'

'I, uh ... live here,' Lucy says a little helpless. 'Since yesterday, actually. I just, uh ... I didn't know other ... people are living here as well.'

'I am not living here,' the vampire says. 'I am dead.'

'Yeah, that would have actually been my next question,' says Lucy. 'What uh ... what exactly are you?'

'Don't answer that, assistant Spencer,' the woman commands.

Lucy turns her head to look at the vampire, though she can't tell if he's looking back at her because of his hair. 'Your name is Spencer? That's cool. I'm Lucy.'

'If you're smart, you'll just answer my question,' the woman says. 'Who are you and how did you find my lab?!'

'I'm Lucy, I already said that! _You_ , on the other hand, didn't introduce yourself yet. But I'll forgive you that. I bet you're just as confused to meet someone else down here as I am.'

'Bob,' the woman says, 'why is she so _nice_?' She says that word like it's something incredibly gross.

Bob, the ghost, makes a sound between humming and squeaking and makes a movement that Lucy understands as shrugging.

'She probably hasn't yet thought about the crushing void of nothing surrounding us in which we are tiny and unimportant. Have I already mentioned that our existence is meaningless?' Spencer suggests.

'Well, _I_ think our existence can't be meaningless because it has so much meaning to us! So we should look forward and make the best of it!' Lucy says enthusiastically.

Spencer stares at her. 'She is so positive. It scares me.'

'What?'

'Fine,' the woman finally exclaims and takes the welding torch away from Lucy's face. 'If you don't want to talk, I will make you talk.'

'Wait, no!' Lucy shouts and jumps down from the examination table that she's been laying on, which led to Bob fleeing to hide behind Spencer and the woman pointing the torch at her again. 'I _want_ to talk! I really do! I'm sorry if I failed to properly introduce myself! I must seem super rude right now, I really didn't do that on purpose. I can start if you want!' She doesn't wait for an answer. 'My name is Lucy Prayer, I turned twenty-two in February and this is the first time ever I am living anywhere else than my parents'. This house belonged to my grandpa before he died! Or, whatever he did, actually, nobody knows, but he isn't there anymore. I actually never intended in living alone though. I thought I'd live with friends at first. Or a boyfriend perhaps. Or a girlfriend. I'm bisexual, you know. What about you?'

'I don't believe in love,' Spencer says.

'I don't know what the fuck you are talking about,' the woman says.

'Okay, well. Could you at least tell me your name, or else I'll have to keep calling you "Wendy" in my head.'

She stands still for a moment, then she stands upright and removes her mask. 'You can refer to me as Doctor Sarah. All my assistants do.'

'Oh, so does that mean I'm your assistant now?'

'No!' Dr Sarah snaps. 'Quite frankly, I don't know what you are yet, but you can definitely not stay here. So you either leave voluntarily or I am going to have to remove you. And trust me, you _don't_ want me to remove you.' She holds the torch right in front of Lucy's glasses and narrows her eyes at her.

Lucy frowns. 'But ... why can't we just like ... _all_ live here?'

'Because I refuse to coexist with other humans at the same place as me,' Sarah says coldly.

Lucy snorts. 'You sound just like my brother.'

'I do _not_ sound like _anyone_!'

'Well, yes you do. Just a little though. You are kind of really not at all like any of my siblings. Do you have siblings?'

'Ugh,' she moans annoyedly. 'Does she have an off-button?'

'So no?'

'Listen, Trudy Priest or whatever your name was,' Sarah says in a warning tone. 'I am not ready to argue, let alone _cooperate_ with you on this matter. I was here first. End of discussion. You have till dawn to leave, or I swear I will _blast_ you into _pieces_!'

Bob crawls out of his hiding space and floats to Sarah with a worried look on his little face. He mumbles something incomprehensible and clinges to her arm, while her expressions soften a little. Lucy can't help but whisper 'Aww' to herself.

Sarah must have noticed it still, because she growls and shakes Bob off her arm. 'Do you understand me?'

'I do,' Lucy says. 'But I am not going to leave.'

It follows a moment of silence. 'What?' Sarah asks quietly.

'You heard me. It's like, I do understand that you were here first and now feel uncomfortable sharing it with someone else, but it's just that I moved here just now and I honestly wouldn't know how to explain to my family that I am coming home again ...' She shrugs. 'But you know what, we can make a deal. I am never coming into the basement again. Ever. I am just staying on the upper floors and minding my own business.'

Sarah frowns at her suspiciously. 'And?'

'No, that's it. I have no problem doing that. You do your thing, I do mine. No, wait – it would be nice if you don't blast me into pieces. That's everything.'

She shares a look with Bob who nods enthusiastically, and Spencer whose expression stays neutral. Then she looks to Lucy again. 'Good. If you stay there and don't get in the way of my work, I suppose I can let you stay here. Would save me the inconvenience of covering up another murder.'

'I am not even going to question that,' Lucy says.

And that is the story of how she does end up with housemates after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one. The first of all firsts. After then, there's going to be kind of a time skip and random things that'll happen with them living together. So, yeah. I don't know when I'll upload, it's gonna be a surprise :) Stay tuned.


End file.
